I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!
by Pikana
Summary: Take one moody caretaker, one bored mercenary and two scheming royals and what do you get? "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RETARD! BLOODY PERVERT!" A whole lot of pain. This is supposed to be a way to help the kingdoms? For Stupendous Jimbo's contest! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

The following story is made up of 6000 words! This is for Stupendous Jimbo's Contest and I don't own anything.

ENJOY :D! *really short message XP*

Warning: Changing PoVs!

Chapter 1!

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who lived in a magical palace... but this story isn't about the wonderful lady. It's about her captured best friend who lives in the same palace except she's absolutely bored out of her brain.

I can't believe I am stuck with _him_ all weekend. It's a beautiful Saturday morning, and instead of being outside, stealing and terrorizing innocents, I was stuck inside. Waiting for Marth... sorry... _Prince_ Marth to arrive and spend the weekend. I'm supposed to be spending time with Marth's friend, Ike, while he and Zelda discuss regal issues. Uggh... why can't Zelda get Link to do it?

I'll bet he doesn't prank, torture or do anything worthwhile. All my useless playmates never do.

I glared at my princess as she practically floated into the room and asked her why I was doing it again.

Then she told me that she'll steal all my needles and knives... stupid princess. She knows how to get under my skin... fighting and mad insanity is all I care for.

If you don't know who I am, my name is Sheik. Best friend and protector of Princess Zelda of the kingdom of Hyrule. Though you couldn't tell that because I was muttering none-too-pleasant curses at her and saying I hated her.

You want to know more about me? I'm the girl who's kicking the carriage when it doesn't open up, the girl who's threatening the person who dares insult me and the girl who is probably swearing at you because your horse is so slow and you're holding up traffic. Yep, I'm that girl.

She didn't reply, instead choosing to look over me critically. She nags me to clean up... even though my stained outfit is perfectly fine. She wants me to take off my cowl and get changed, so I can look presentable...

Why would I look presentable for a boring (girly) prince and his lackey? In truth, I was so mad; I picked out the worst clothes I had, dragged my hair through the dirt and smashed my head through the pantry.

Obviously, I was not happy about this. Let me be alone and comfortable already!

She tells me to clean up and get out of here otherwise my precious needles and my whip will go in the frikkin fire.

Damn her. Stupid prince, Stupid lackey.

* * *

I grumbled as I sat in the carriage of the prince's. I was being taken to spend time with some stupid lackey of the princess he was meeting. No... She's not his girlfriend. His fiancé is this boring bluenette who is so... well... she's nice. But regardless, this situation is frustrating enough to make me yell!

Back to my problem... I was being forced to meet some jerk (or asshole or something) and stay at their place for the entire weekend.

I muttered my hatred to the prince... then he has the nerve to laugh at me. Jerk. He tells me this is for my own good... become more social. I had to agree... not because he was the prince or he was right, but my sword was at risk and I would have gone mad without it. Ragnell is my precious and we won't be separated!

My name is Ike Greil. I am the world's most bored best friend and screwed protector of a prince. I was stuck, going to my doom, dammit! I was going to be stuck all weekend with some other random person I never even met before. This weirdo probably is some pathetic guard or some girly, annoying handmaiden.

At least castle looked decent enough and it'd be almost like home in Altea... or so I thought. The outside seemed okay but when we pulled inside the walls... uggh. At least Marth is bothered cleaning up after me.

I noticed some ninja-person coming out of an outhouse. The cowled figure kicked a decaying pot plant, spat on several blood splattered walls and stuck a doll's head on a sharp stick before vanishing into thin air.

This place looked charming. Even the handymen were...

We did the usual royal escort inside and... it was all blah blah blah. I'm a mercenary and a guardian of the prince. I don't pay attention to such details.

We walked in, and I kicked three small blonde kids (two twins and a random) in my frustration. I'm not a mean guy... I just didn't like them laughing at my tattered clothes and the way they were talking about my... sissy prince. So I got my revenge... and got punched by some elf in green. They muttered something about me being like another Sheik. Who the hell was that?

Eh, I'm getting distracted. Anyway, we made it into the throne room where Prince Marth greeted the brunette princess while I just glared my super evil death glare. I enjoyed that the princess shivered when I did said stare. The sooner I was kicked out of here, the better. Just by looking at this place, I knew I'd be bored.

They introduced themselves and talked about boring formal stuff I can't be bothered to explain. Trust me... I have a big attention span usually and I got bored. Then (after pounding my head into a wall... internally) some servants took my bags and Princess Zelda announced she was going to introduce me to my playmate. Joy.

The castle was very vintage, like the castle back in our neighboring country: towers, wings as well as heaps of floors and basements... not to mention lots of stone and purple carpeting and banners. It was a traditional Hylian style-castle I've seen in textbooks. However, when Zelda brought us to what seemed like an almost isolated wing, she abruptly requested for the guards to leave.

I had a bad feeling about this place. There were dead animals everywhere... and fungus was growing out of the cracks in the walls. Princess Zelda opened the door for me to meet my new playmate.

I swear the prince had a heart attack when he saw the untidiness of the room. Me? Eh... it was kind of like my room at home. There were some burn marks and blood everywhere, but otherwise, it was completely normal; with ripped couches, broken tables and... well... this area was definitely a living quarters. It was just really messy.

My playmate was sitting on the couch. The blonde was playing some sort of magical checkers... boring. The figure grunted in greeting.

I sat down on a chair, not even bothering to grunt back, and started looking at my sword. Hmmm... Ragnell did need a good cleaning. There's still crusty blood all over it from the last fool who tried to hit Prince Marth.

Speaking of fools; out of the corner of my eye, I saw Prince Marth and Princess Zelda looking at us helplessly: the stranger and I completely ignoring each other. What did they care? Couldn't they just leave us to be anti-social in peace?

Prince Marth surprised me when waved his hand in front of his face. I didn't notice that tiara-wearing, blue pansy snuck up on me. Then he tells me to show some manners. He's one to talk! Sneaking up on someone is not good manners!

I glare. Seriously. When have I shown manners?

Then we argue about saying hello to... Sheik. I had to obey because Prince Marth said he won't stop bugging me unless I say it. He may be my prince, but his stupid voice gives me a stupid headache.

I stood up and proceeded to aim my 'death glare' at Sheik, who was also standing up and glaring at me. Sheik had a similar look to me... but of course my one was so much more impressive.

If I get lucky I'll get sick all weekend. Then I won't have to see this Sheik... I could tell this person was going to be a pain already.

Then the blonde went back to using the checker pieces, while I started polishing my sword.

Marth and Zelda warned us about taking away Ragnell (in my opponent's case, pointy things.) At least I knew this person wasn't such a sissy... they might be good combat practice... _might._

Sheik and I both snapped our heads up and glared at the royals. Then, I glared at Sheik and the ninja-looking person did the same.

The blonde told me that he(?) was so happy I could come... sounding like he meant the opposite of what he said.

I responded I was happy to be here... disgust evident in my voice. However, the royals looked satisfied, and Sheik and I returned to our own activities.

How I'd like to run... I wonder how many guards are outside. I could get loose and ask my friend Red to pick me up on his fiery dragon.

Then the two royal jerks told us to have fun. Have fun! Seriously? I'm trying to conspire my escape from here and they're asking me to have fun!

And with that, they left. The second they left, Sheik and I started glaring at each other: trying to see if looks could truly kill. His red on my blue clashed before we turned back to what we were doing, I not being able to stare at that replusive, cowl-covered, tan face any longer.

Fun my ass.

* * *

Review my lovelies! OH AND GUESS THE PAIRING!


	2. Chapter 2

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

The following story is made up of 6000 words! This is for THE AWESOME Stupendous Jimbo's Contest and I don't own anything.

Warning: Changing PoVs and the plot :D

Chapter 2!

* * *

* * *

After about an hour of playing magic chess (only a a fool would think it's checkers) I had the most genius idea. I'd annoy that asshole with the perfect plan! The one that I had been planning ever since I saw his ugly mug.

Careful to look inconspicuous, I started edging closer and closer to my muscled playmate. The large idiot didn't notice, too captivated with his sword. Now... I know from Zelda that this... Ike... doesn't like the local fool... our annoying angel. So naturally, to distract him, I screamed Pit's name and pointed my bandaged fingers.

When Ike spun around to see 'Pit', I quickly snatched his sword. Oh god... it was heavy. How can he wield a two handed sword with one hand?

When he looked back, he saw me having it just above my head. I tried not to struggle and did my best to smile sadistically.

Ike looked like he was about to spaz out.

He swore at me... too calmly for my liking. I just smirked wider, and asked him what he would give me in return.

He said he'll spare my life... oh man. I'm _so_ terrified. Not.

So I told him no deal. I had a feeling that if I smirked anymore, his head would explode.

Making sure he was watching, I gave the sword a bit of a swing.

When later recalling it, that that was the precise second Ike snapped.

* * *

* * *

It was awesome to be alone, without our guardians. Well... Link, Mario and Sonic were there but they didn't irritate us like Sheik and Ike did. Us being Prince Marth and I. Those two certainly annoyed their respective partners to no end, despite our friendship.

Marth and I, Princess Zelda, grinned at each other as we managed to talk about certain diplomatic arrangements in peace, thankful we didn't have to take care of... well... our caretakers.

We stopped when we heard the bangs and screams of pain and rage all the way from the western wing. We just stood there, listening quietly to the noises. Finally, with a final yelp and another scream of pain, it became eerily quiet.

I hypothesized that Sheik stole Ike's sword, and Ike freaked out and went on a psychotic frenzy. Marth agreed with me and then our small group began comparing about numerous... and usually disastrous incidents the two caused in our respective kingdoms. I think those two responisble for half of the small crimes in both kingdoms...

We sat in silence for a few minutes, when suddenly, more screams broke out. There was the sound of a wall breaking, and something about a duel to the death. We all winced before Marth's servant, Mario, sarcastically mentioned that the two 'children' were getting along fabulously.

Then Marth mentioned about joining our kingdoms when Ike and Sheik got married and, to some of the servants' surprise, I laughed and said that was the whole point of this arrangement. For them to get married. Marth and I... and the kingdoms; were such good friends and to make a proper pact seemed a good option in peace time. Raise alliances, lower taxes... official stuff.

Of course, we couldn't get married themselves. There were selfish reasons of course. I had an affair with one of my bodyguards (Take a guess) and I couldn't stand being away from him (said guard was winking at me) and Marth had a fiancé at home... politics was so damn complex so let's just say there was no other, possible 'official' way. But there were even more selfish motives as well... if Ike and Sheik were too busy being a couple with each other, there would no be no problems in the kingdom. Simple! Everyone won!

So it was agreed that Ike and Sheik, would be wed...

* * *

... What the hell was Zelda's reasoning? Well... in English: the point of this arrangement is to get some Shike action going :D!

Bah! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

The following story is made up of 6000 words! This is for THE AMAZING Stupendous Jimbo's Contest and I don't own anything.

Chapter 3!

* * *

Marth called out to me, annoyed. He was waiting outside the castle for nearly twenty minutes, and was quite upset that I hadn't come out.

_Don't dawdle._

_We can't keep Zelda and Sheik waiting for long..._

Oh please.

It was the second week from hell, as I dubbed it. Last weekend, we went to stay for the two days.

It was awful.

Sheik was a conceited, fake, holier-than-thou prat. All weekend he just insulted me, stole my sword and acted like I was the filthiest filth in the world. And I was getting pretty sick of screaming at Sheik.

Still, a week later, here I was again, going to stay at the jerk's house for another whole weekend! Stupid prince.

I called out to Prince Marth, that I hadn't washed me hair or packed. I was using anything as an excuse not to go.

Then he asked me when have I cared about my hair or packing?

Well he got me there.

Marth finally said I was insane... and he was certainly staring at me like I was. He then stormed back into the castle and with the help of that stupid guard, Snake; he managed to drag me into the carriage... BY MY EARS!

I hate that stupid prince... even if he is my best friend.

* * *

Zelda announced that Ike and Prince Marth would be arriving by sticking her head into my room. I growled at the complete invasion of my privacy. Honestly, here I was, throwing my needles at Ike's picture, and Zelda surprised me! How unsafe.

She frowned at Ike's knife covered picture.

If she made me be polite to him, I swear I'm gonna be sick.

She then told me to get changed or Link was going to raid my room for my pointy things again.

I hate that stupid princess... even if she is my best friend.

* * *

Since when was Sheik a girl? Sheik is possibly the most... not feminine creature in the whole universe! Red, the Pokemon Trainer, is more of a girl then she is!

It wasn't my fault that I walked into the living room while she was changing! Zelda did tell me that she was inside doing something private, but I didn't expect this! Sheik should have locked the door... actually... why the hell was she changing in the living room? She should have done it somewhere private... crazy woman!

Well... I found out she was pretty good. A good fighter anyway. The way she screamed a blood-thirsty battle cry a few seconds later and the manner she swung some random metal pole around seemed very professional. This Sheik was definitely one of Zelda's protectors...

Whoa! Man, I sound like I respected her. I don't! Honestly!

Maybe I should go tease her later... you know. Revenge and stuff.

* * *

I'm going to kill that retard! Bloody pervert!

* * *

Short chapter filled with tension :D

Review


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

The following story is made up of 6000 words! ME NO OWN!

Chapter 4! And Sheik just changed in the living room because she's Sheik XD

* * *

* * *

I hated Ike. Hated, hated, hated. I hated him almost as much as I hate Ganondorf... which was freaky, in its own way. I never liked the evil warlock (Ganondork... lawl) always wanting to take over the kingdom but no one cares about him. I only care about hating that idiot, Ike.

At least Samus was over, for today. I invited her around, in order to not be bored all weekend. The plan was sadly failing, though. Although neither of us girls were bored, there was a problem; Ike.

We tried all weekend but we just can't lose him.

I ran as fast as I could with Samus by my side. I glanced behind me. Nope, still on our trail. Ike did look sorta hot, though, running behind us with his cape and hair bellowing behind him.

…I did not just think that.

* * *

* * *

I was running behind my two enemies, for only one reason; I was bored. I couldn't care less what they were doing and I didn't have any good ideas for revenge; but I was bored, and they were my only entertainment.

* * *

Samus and I ran faster, running left, right, ducking into this corridor, that corridor, doubling back, running through several offices (and in the space of two seconds breaking nearly a million dollars worth of artifacts... I was so screwed when Ike went home), saying hello to Link, waving at the palace guards (who I all knew by name, because each arrested me around twenty times), until, finally, we got to a random tent we had once put up for such emergencies.

We stood there, panting, but not saying a word, in case Ike heard us. Finally, when we deemed it was safe, we sat down.

Samus took out her wooden rubix cube and started playing with it. I just glared at nothing in particular. After some time, Samus said, absentmindedly, that Ike sucked at running as she tossed the cube. I threw it back.

I scowled and agreed before mentioning he probably sucked at fighting and I'd never want to be by his side. Basically, we were just saying insults about that loser.

Then, I fell silent, and smiled.

Don't think it's a romantic thought of him.

I was having a vision of me impaling Ike with a fire-poker, my needles, and a dagger… Niiiiice.

We fell silent. Another silent few minutes later, we heard Ike running up to the tent.

How did we hear him? Did we have super-sonic hearing, perhaps? Or were we listening very intensely? Neither. We heard him tripping over stuff, swearing, servants and maids screaming, and him shouting.

I snarled and seethed. I always seethed whenever Ike was around, or we were talking about him, or when he wasn't around… Hell, I almost always seethed.

That blue-haired moron then burst into the tent.

We wasted no time; we scrambled to our feet, and started glaring down the psycho mercenary. He glared back, used to glaring contests.

I hissed and bared my teeth, even if it was under my cowl. He then just smirked and had the nerve to pull down my favorite item of clothing.

What the hell?

He had the bloody nerve to call my face cute! He dared call me cute! I hated him and he calls me cute! I am not cute for damn's sake! I am a warrior! I am supposed to be feared! I am not cute! I am not cute!

Samus started laughing at me. I slapped the man and growled.

* * *

This is not fair

Okay. I told the girls that they had two options. I was quite nice about it. I said that either they served me for however long Marth was going to drag me, or else. I said the last bit diabolically and with just the right amount of drama and sneering.

Samus and Sheik looked at each other, and smirked. They didn't care.

I stared at the prettier one. Not the one with the awesome rack, the enemy. She was flat but she had a certain spark to her bloody eyes... and for some reason, I wanted to look at the rest of her face. Mesmerized, I reached out to pull down her cowl revealing her dark, sharp face. The Sheikah stared back at me, giving me a confused look.

I swear... it was a slip of the tongue when I called her cute.

That was when the she finally said something. I didn't listen. By that point, I was absent mindedly stroking her pretty, pretty face. It was all red and sweaty... really hot in both ways. Suddenly, Sheik reached out and slapped me.

I snapped back to reality as she growled before beginning to rant about being all weird and spaced out! Well it was her fault... somehow! As Samus laughed, she swung her fist with all her might at my nose. It broke with a sickening snap.

I told her I hated her.

I ran.

I'm not afraid of her... just if I lashed out with Ragnell...

Put it this way, if I got arrested one more time, I was facing death by Marth's girly hands.

I hate her!

* * *

I hated him too... sorta.

* * *

So we see a new character and we see a wee bit of development. :D!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

**The following story is made up of 6000 words! ME NO OWN!**

**Chapter 5... What? Already?**

* * *

A couple of hours later, a knock came on the door. I scowled at the prospect of spending another 48 hours with _him.

* * *

_

* * *

I had the explicable urge to bang my head against something; stuck with Sheik for another weekend. Damn.

Now I have to go see her pretty mug... uggh.

* * *

* * *

Samus glared at me. I could understand. We were in the palace courtyard, and Ike was being childish and was currently running around, scaring children and making the other maids look at him with horror.

We watched in silence as Ike tried to set a tree on fire. Yes, tried because, luckily for the tree, a fellow guard was just walking by.

We watched as the female guard (feminism FTW baby) came running up and flashed her authority at Ike. I was so happy he was busted and then...

He leaned closer to the guard... his eyes looked wide and frightened. He looked so cute innocent. Oh my Din... he was getting closer and closer to the guard. Damn it Peach! Don't fall for... too late. She looked as though she was in a trance, when suddenly... she was lying on the ground, unconscious, with a head wound bleeding onto Ike's clothes.

Samus gawked as she watched Ike drag the body away. Well... I never liked Peach anyway, to ditzy for a guard. I muttered about him flirting with everything that moved.

Big mistake. Samus then asked me to confess and admit I really... sorta liked him... just because I looked jealous!

I gave her the middle finger instead.

I scowled as she sung that stupid 'Kissing Song.' You know... sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G?

Don't blame me for whacking her again. Violence is the only way to get it through her head.

Then Ike came up and asked who was 'K-I-S-S-I-N-G?' He was grinning, and in an obviously good mood. I wanted him to leave; not be happy here! He kept talking without waiting for the answer and asked to play a game of cards.

Again... big mistake. About three minutes later, I swore under my breath, watching sadly as he completely thrashed Samus and me in the game of Poker. Good thing I denied the strip Poker game... I couldn't have lived with myself!

His voice a mixture of disgust and awe. He told me I sucked and that he'd never met someone who sucked as much as I did.

That hurt a bit.

He also insulted Samus a bit... so then I challenged him to a rematch.

Then he does it again! He wins again! And he kept doing it!

He sat down on a courtyard bench and grinned the grin of a cat that just ate a particularly juicy rat while I glared. Every time he's won! He must have been cheating. No one was that lucky. No one could win that many games.

Samus was falling asleep, but she did suggest to me to have a rematch. So I did... and lost.

I lost all afternoon.

He smiled and said he was having fun.

I did the opposite and said I wasn't.

But, even though I would never, ever, ever admit it to anyone, least of all myself, I did... sort of... not really... have fun with Ike.

* * *

I kinda had fun with Sheik... that's it.

* * *

**Fluff the Shike way? Getting on the border that they liked each other? ... yeah, lets go with that.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

**The following story is made up of 6000 words! ME NO OWN!**

**Chapter 6... Last chapter minus the epilogue D:!  
**

* * *

I complained as I fidgeted in my suit. Seriously. I was in a black suit with a loose tie with my hair combed! I looked like... I don't know! I looked bad!

I can understand being tortured and spending time with her, but ballroom dancing? Was Marth trying to ruin my reputation?

Well... apparently this is supposed to help me at formal functions. I don't want to dance... I am perfectly content with stuffing my face with sausages during parties.

For as long as I can remember I've been stuck weekend after weekend with her. Okay... maybe it's only been a month or maybe two, but still! She's so... confusing. She's annoying, secretive and, of course, bratty but she could be fun... I guess, considering it was Sheik.

I complained as the prince and his guards pushed me towards the miniature room reserved for dancing that Zelda's castle held. I yelled, I screamed like a child and begged to not go. I asked nicely at one point as well. Before I could get an answer though, I was pushed into the room with the door's lock clicking behind me.

* * *

Why do I have to do this? I can understand the chivalry and stupid 'hanging out' with him, but ballroom dancing?

Was she trying to embarrass me? And how come the boys got to lead? That is totally sexist.

Zelda told me that if you can follow a man in perfect step, it really impresses him.

Why did she call Ike a man? He's so immature! He's a beast, a savage monster with outrageously large abs that I may or may not have drooled on numerous occasions.

... IGNORING THAT!

Zelda insisted no maids to help her, so it was just the princess prepping me up. I didn't look that bad... with my dirty blonde hair down and cowl removed. The blue dress was a bit frilly for my tastes but what can a girl do when she's cornered by her evil best friend? Hell... I was wearing heels and a corset to bring out my... bust. She was really pulling out all the stops!

After warning for me to behave, Zelda took me to the dancing room and shoved me through the door, turning the latch behind me. Ouch... I swear I have bruises from her shoving and pushing me all the time.

* * *

I walked towards the blonde haired beauty on the other side of the room. I didn't recognize her at first but... wow.

It was amazing... how the hell did Sheik manage to pull off the... beautiful look? She was supposedly my worst enemy... so why couldn't I keep my jaw from dropping?

I huffed as I turned around and ended up staring straight into the eyes of my intended. There was Ike, smiling stupidly. Damn... he did look good. Wait! He's supposed to be my worst enemy! Why the hell are my knees buckling? I swear... I got lost in his stormy eyes. It was like I could see inside him and my doubts about this idea were gone.

I did not just think that...

I glanced at her. There she was, staring at me with a small smile on her face.

Pretty soon, the only thing I could hear was my own breathing and the slow, romantic music issuing out for us to dance to. We stood there for a while, avoiding each other's gaze in the room.

Damn you Marth...

* * *

Damn you Zelda...

We stood there in awkward silence. Finally, a good minute into the song, Ike extended his hand, waiting for me to take it. I just crossed my arms and glared at him. I glowered at him, barring my teeth... doing all I could to tell him to back off.

But he took a step forward.

I sighed and sat down and he sighed before following suit. We weren't going to dance with each other and fall in love... that was the plot to a bad Disney movie (which apparently Prince Marth and Zelda though they could shove us into). So instead we just talked.

We talked about... well... everything two people locked in a room could think of. The insanity of the world, all the royals pushing and annoying hints for us hook up. Yeah... I kind of realized it about last week. Ike did too... we joked about it even. Saying we could do so much better then each other...

It was nice. I found out how... little I knew about Ike. I kind of judged him as an idiot when we met.

I should apologize...

* * *

* * *

I found out that Sheik and I had a lot in common.

It was really awesome... considering it was Sheik. We both liked causing trouble, we respected but didn't like our best friends, we had the same interest in music and we even shared the strange liking for salmon ice cream. There was so much we could relate to with each other.

It was weird.

For the past month or I just hated her but now... I think we could be actually good friends. Actually why weren't we? We just based our hatred on appearances and our own assumptions. Friends with her wouldn't be too bad.

I suggested that and she laughed. It's pretty cute when she laughs: red orbs close, her nose crinkles up and her face pulls into a beautiful smile. She should take off her cowl more often and laughing wouldn't hurt. I actually had the nerve to tell her that and I managed to call her cute again. When I braced for impact, I wasn't hit by her... she just growled but didn't say anything.

Sheik then took off her heels and flung them across the room, successfully smashing it through the window. I grinned and then did the same with my shoes (creating another hole in the glass) and eventually we were just ripping off all our uncomfortable clothes (not all) and practically destroyed every window in this area. We couldn't jump out of the windows as we were on the third floor but this was so much more fun then dancing. Sometimes she'd chuck her bracelet at me, and I'd throw it back at her.

This was a new kind of fight... one I didn't really mind.

* * *

When we had finished our playing, the two of us flopped onto the hard floor, side by side, both breathing heavily. Messing around with Ike was really fun... more fun I had in ages. I could feel my heart pound in my chest in exhaustion... or was it something else? I turned over to my side and looked at the bluenette, grinning at me as if I was a childhood friend. I gave a light laugh and closed my eyes, muttering a brief word of thanks.

I could hear Ike chuckle at me before he mentioned he had fun and he wanted to do it again. So did I...

So... friends. It was agreed that term would be used between us. It was like a truce... but why was I so upset by it? Shouldn't I be happy that the war between us was over? Why did I feel so unsatisfied?

Then Ike asked me a question...

* * *

She said yes.

So I leaned over and kissed her.

It was just a kiss, an innocent slip... a passionate touch, a glossed grace.

It was just a kiss so don't look too deeply for depth and meaning! It was almost like an accident! I don't really have feelings for her!

Okay... maybe I do.

Don't ask me what possessed me to... but I'm glad I did. I kissed probably the most fantastic girl I would ever meet.

* * *

**Had to cut out a short scene because of word count... damn. Oh well! YAY! Stay around for the epliogue!**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate you: Sorta, Maybe, Kinda!**

**The following story is made up of 6000 words! ME NO OWN!**

**EPILOGUE****  
**

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess who lived in a magical palace... but this story wasn't about her. It was about her crude best friend who made enemies with an idiotic mercenary/guard from the neighboring kingdom.

I suppose you don't want to hear about that. You want to hear the juicy bit; whether if Ike and I hooked up after the incident in the ballroom.

Well... yes. We kind of did... after Zelda and Marth walked in on us making out and forced us to clean up the mess the next day.

Shut up... I know you're laughing at my cliche blush. I may not be ready with the whole idea of marriage yet (I wonder what crack Zelda was on when she got that idea... and where can I get some of it...), but I'm alright to be on the 'more then friends' base on Ike. Yes, we were told/commanded we were engaged as we were repairing the window... and I think we both took it fine considering...

It **was** our worst enemy.

Zelda's probably more excited then I am about the engagement. My wedding is to be next year in the Spring...

Oh Din... I'm being married to Ike. He's...

He's... well... perfect in his own weird way.

...Bugger off before I try throwing my knives at you! Ike's coming back soon with Deku nuts so we can try take a stab at Link from the roof. We're going to take our revenge on the royals through him for hooking us up in the first place. I need to look cool and collected! So go away! I don't need him to see me like this!

* * *

Ike here again... and I'm going to finish the story here. No details on how we spent the rest of the afternoon running from Link. No details about the following Spring and the frilly marriage. No other comments about our future.

But I can tell you something... cheesy. It's appropriate though.

They all lived happily frikkin after.

Now leave before my wife and I kill you.

* * *

**... Such a charming couple XD. Thanks for reading ya'll! And happy new year!**

**Review!**


End file.
